chalkzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Alone In The Zone
Alone In The Zone is a Chalkzone episode from season six. In this episode, The Chalkzone Crew noticed that the Zoners have been missing, and they must figure out why before they come back. Characters (In Order Of Appearance) * Rudy Tabootie * Snap * Penny Sanchez * Tumbleweed The Lost One * Blocky * Queen Rapsheeba * Lars * Chalk Dad * Penguin * Biclops * Blinky * Blabby * Bobby Synopsis Snap wakes up one morning to find out that his photo with Rudy and Penny is about to break. So, he proceeds to catch it and finally hugs it when it's safe and sound. Later, he notices that Rudy and Penny are waiting for him to eat breakfast. He slides down the stairs, and into the kitchen to dine in and devour some chicken and waffles with sunny side up eggs and milk. Snap decides to check outside after he ate, and he opens the door, only to find out that no one is there and gets sad. When the others do not return, Snap decides to live out everyone's lives for them. Penny states that he just can copy every single ones lives, but she has something else that can solve the problem. She makes a machine that can have the DNA of a Zoner and make a hologram of it instantly. So she made a holographic version of Blocky in Snap's front yard, and Snap thinking it's a ghost, interacts with it. Penny says it isn't magic, but it's science. The crew then runs to Marvin's Milkshake Manor, holographing Joe and Mr. Moo. They then holograph Cherry at her cyber-dome and mice brothers Blinky, Blabby and Bobby Mouse in their cheese house before running to the flower school and holographing Mrs. Marygold. While in the classroom, they realize that holographing everyone's lives will not work, and they just give up. Penny realizes that if Rudy was gone just like the others in Chalkzone there won't be any life anymore and breaks down crying. Snap calms her down and gives her a tissue in order to stop her crying. The crew's mood quickly changes when they discover a tumbleweed playing video games. They ask it who it is and the tumbleweed is called Tumbleweed The Lost One and that he is the stranded one in Chalkzone, and no one like him because he's different. Rudy knows that he is different in a good way, and they can be friends with him. Tumbleweed now accepts this and they explain to him a question, why is everyone gone in Chalkzone? He isn't sure about why the residents are gone but he guesses that maybe they are doing an event. Once they about to see that they're right, the crew saw a bus coming towards them, they get scared that might get run over and Tumbleweed says, "That's cold, and farewell guys!" just before it stops. To their surprise, everyone in Chalkzone comes out of it. Skrawl tells Rudy and the others that everyone's mysterious disappearance was really an event to celebrate being away from the latter for a day (according to Snap, they were gone for a fortnight) called National Chalkzone Crew Appreciation Day. Before venturing off, a giant effigy of a upcoming location is erected, and then decorated. Everyone then dances a special dance to celebrate thanks to the memories they witnessed by the gang. Rudy asks them why did they do this, and Skrawl tells him that the holiday is an honor. Penny hugs Rudy for being part of the event as long as they went to Chalkzone the first time. Snap hugs as well, and with Penny they both kiss Rudy on either side of his cheeks, however Snap realizes that he kissed Rudy and spits out and cleans his own tongue from "this gunk" that he kissed, but Penny thinks that this is love for her and Rudy once they become older, and wishes to be controlling the relationship. Tumbleweed orders the Zoners that he will be different and everyone should respect him because he is different in a good way. The Zoners agreed and joins him to the rest in Chalkzone.Category:Non-Canon Category:Season 6 (Fanon) Category:Season 6 Episodes